This invention relates to archery and in particular to compound and traditional recurve bows. Heretofore, the compound and recurve bows have required a relatively large span to achieve adequate flexibility and strength. However, weight and size are a continuing challenge. Archery bows have been relatively cumbersome due to their long span. What is needed is a more compact bow.
Examples of prior art patents with the accuracy and power of larger compound and recurve bows are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,762,060, 5,722,380, 5,720,267, 5,429,106, 5,280,779, 4,644,929 and D397,757. None has suggestion of the present invention.
According to the invention, a compound or recurve bow has split limbs mounted to limb pockets which are on pivots connected to a hand riser wherein the riser provides an arrow slot between the upper limbs so the arrow is launched from between the upper limbs. The result is an effective compound or recurve archery bow which is more compact and comparatively lighter then heretofore known.
This invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.